


I'll Be Strong

by Nightwoofking



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Onesided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwoofking/pseuds/Nightwoofking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not very good with angst but I hope you enjoy it anyway. This was requested by Mel who wanted Teddie/Souji and the prompt was that they keep getting the bad end and it is constantly cycling with Teddie being the only one who remembers. Sorry it's s</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Strong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mel/gifts).



His heart clenched as he watched Souji kneel on the ground and sob his heart out. He approached him and pulled him into a tight hug, while saying the same comforting words he had said so many times before. The other held onto him tightly as the others looked on solemnly. They had indirectly killed a man and it felt like they were paying for it with Nanako’s life. Teddie didn’t react when Kanji screamed out loud and punched the wall, he had known when it would happen. Usually the man in his arms would be telling them to keep their heads up, that things would be alright. Instead he was blubbering words between his tears and Teddie had gradually been able to decipher what he had been saying.

He continued to whisper words of comfort that he found worked best. He wasn’t sure how he was able to handle this after so many times. Somehow this always happened, it was like time had reset itself and they had to experience Nanako’s death over and over again. No one remembered anything, but Teddie did. Every time he would have to remember the look on Souji’s face when they were told the news, each time he’d have to remember how the usually strong willed man would crack. Each time he’d have to remember that he and Souji weren’t meant to be. When he had realized that everything was happening over and over again, he had tried to tell him how he felt but each time he had brushed it off as a deep friendship.

Teddie felt his own heart hurt as his feelings were finally catching up to him, he had tried to hide his tears so Souji would have someone strong to lean on but it was getting harder each time it reset. He looked down at Souji’s blurry grey eyes as he tried to calm himself. Teddie tightened his jaw and helped him stand up. He decided that the next time would be different, that next time he was going to find a way to Nanako, to keep Souji from falling apart. He knew that it was almost time for the rest since it was close to midnight. 

Souji buried his face into his shoulder as he held onto him tightly like a life line. Teddie say how close it was to midnight and he pulled back to look Souji in the eyes. “This time things will be different, I promise.” He whispered before he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. When he pulled back and opened his eyes, he was inside the shadow world waiting for them to come back. He curled into a ball and allowed himself to cry now that he didn’t have to be strong. ‘Even if you don’t love me, I’ll make sure you won’t cry again.’ He thought to himself and dried his tears, they’d be here soon..

**Author's Note:**

> Again I'm not good with angst but i hoped you liked it anyway. You can request a story by going over to my other work called 'Not Enough Fanfics' where you tell me a pairing you think needs more love and give me prompt to go along with it. Keep in mind i may not be able to write the story but I'll try my best. Sorry it's so short, heh heh oops.
> 
> Ps the original story i had planned for this was way worse where it'd have them in the shadow world looking over their fallen friends and Teddie had to see it all over and over again.


End file.
